


Halloween Isn't Just For Kids

by heartsdesire456



Series: 13 Fics of Halloween [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin just knows Thranduil hiding his costume is a bad sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Isn't Just For Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO BEHIND I KNOW! BUT NO FEARS! I WILL NOT FAIL TO POST A 13th ON THE 31st!!!

Thorin watched with a pleasant warmth in his chest as his children run around getting dressed in their costumes and finding all their bits and pieces to go with them. Nyris was a proud looking knight with chainmail and everything, Ithiliel was a butterfly with sparkly wings, and Frerin was a little racecar driver with a helmet and jumpsuit. Like always, if Halloween fell on a school day, the kids all dressed up to go to school in costume. 

He had work, so he didn’t wear a costume on Halloween, but he knew that Thranduil had something. He was still getting dressed, so Thorin knew he had to be planning something. 

“Are we going trick-or-treating tonight, Ada?” Ithiliel asked, running over to put her hands on his middle, looking up at him.

Thorin smiled and hugged her, careful of her wings. “Yes, my love. You’ll go with your cousins tonight after your mother and I get home from work.”

“Yay!” she cheered, pulling away to run through the house, yelling for her brother. “Frerin! Freeeeerriiin!”

Thorin looked at his watch and tutted. “Get your backpacks, we need to go!” he called to the children. He headed towards the bedroom. “Thranduil! If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late to work!”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve already called in. I’ve got to get all my things together for tonight!” Thranduil called.

Thorin cringed. “Thranduil, you’re going to wear a costume to work, aren’t you?” He crossed his arms as he stopped in front of the closet door.

“Yep,” Thranduil called, and then stuck his head out of the closet. All Thorin could see was that his hair was straightened and sleeker than usual. “Trust me, Thorin, I’m going to be late but they are aware.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes. “What are you wearing to work?”

Thranduil smirked. “You’ll just have to wait and see, My Dear.” He leaned out the door further and tugged Thorin into a quick kiss. Thorin’s skeptical look didn’t face and Thranduil rolled his eyes. “Just go, don’t make the children late to school!”

Thorin grumbled. “I just know it’s something you would get in trouble for at work if you weren’t the head of the company,” he accused and Thranduil just winked at him as he turned to leave.

~

Thorin finished a big meeting just before noon and decided to call Thranduil’s assistant and ask him to schedule a lunch break for Thranduil so he could come across town and take him to lunch somewhere as a nice surprise. It had been a long time since he surprised Thranduil by relieving him from work (or more likely, relieving his employees of him, but he’d never tell Thranduil that), so he thought it would be a fun way to spend his free afternoon. When he got there, he saw the pitying looks from multiple people and suddenly remembered that it was Halloween and he still hadn’t seen Thranduil’s costume.

He was wary of what was coming to say the least.

However, none of it could’ve prepared him for the sight that he met when he walked to the open door of Thranduil’s office and his hand fell before connecting with the door to knock. He stared flatly at Thranduil as he lay sprawled out on the couch in his office, flipping through a report. “Tandol, if you are going to just stand there and stare-“

“Can you blame people for staring when you wear that appalling outfit?” Thorin asked and Thranduil looked up, a pleasant smile crossing his lips.

“Thorin! Hello, Melamin,” he said, uncrossing his long legs as he sat up. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Thorin sighed, shaking his head. “I planned on taking you out to lunch, but I’m not sure I want to go in public with you looking like that.” Thranduil’s costume – though Thorin had no clue what he even was – appeared to be a black suit jacket, what he hoped wasn’t just black underpants but at least a pair of shorts, and a pair of thigh-high leather boots that only stopped a few inches below the jacket, they came so high on his long legs. He shook his head. “What even are you?” he asked.

Thranduil shrugged. “A whore?” he suggested and Thorin glared. “What?” Thranduil smirked. “There’s only one day a year I can get away with breaking dress code for work. I’ve had these boots for months and just _dying_ to wear them!” He leaned forward to put the report on the table then leaned back, spreading his legs with a teasing grin. “And if you don’t want to go out, we could always stay in,” he said, sliding his hands down his thighs.

Thorin chuckled, shaking his head when he couldn’t fight a small part of him that thought that was an excellent idea. “The fact you’re dressed so ridiculously and I still find you painfully attractive is proof I’m mad.”

Thranduil grinned. “Well of course you are, you married me and haven’t gotten tired of me yet. My own son can’t stand me for more than a few hours at a time.” He stood up and Thorin realized his boots had about a four inch heel.

“Mahal, what are those boots. How did they even come in your size?” he asked as Thranduil came closer, towering over him more than usual.

Thranduil leaned down and pecked his lips. “Stripper supply stores have large-size shoes, actually.” 

Thorin looked over his outfit and shook his head. “I’m not sure anywhere we go will let you in the doors,” he added and Thranduil scoffed.

“We can pay them well, now come!” He took Thorin’s elbow lightly. “If you aren’t going to fuck me, then feed me!” he demanded and Thorin shook his head as he led the way back towards the elevator.

“This is a horrible idea,” he said and Thranduil huffed.

“Are you really that ashamed of me?” Thranduil asked, sounding a bit less like he was joking than usual. Thorin knew that Thranduil didn’t actually want to upset Thorin with his antics.

Thorin grunted. “More I know half the people we see are going to be giving you far too much attention than I’d like and I’m going to end up causing a scandal when someone gets adventurous enough to try and come onto you in front of me.” Thranduil laughed, tugging Thorin through the elevator doors and straight into a kiss, hands resting on either side of Thorin’s face. Thorin hummed contentedly against his lips and pulled away. “Someone needs to press the button, My Dear,” he reminded and Thranduil reached out and pressed the button with the toe of his boot, then went back to kissing Thorin as the elevator started moving.

Thranduil sighed when the kiss broke. “The thought of you punching someone for hitting on me is just as appealing as always.”

“Yes, because you enjoy scandal,” Thorin accused, though his voice carried no bite. He pecked Thranduil’s lips once more, sliding his fingers through the sleek, soft curtain of straightened hair falling down Thranduil’s front. “You’re too beautiful for your own good.”

Thranduil grinned. “Got me you, didn’t it?”

“Not until I realized you were just as fun to bicker with as you are pretty to look at,” Thorin replied, playing the game as usual. He pulled away from Thranduil, lacing their fingers together. “If you kiss me again, we’ll never leave this elevator,” Thorin warned when he saw the pout Thranduil gave him.

Thranduil perked up. “Oh? We haven’t fucked in an elevator since before Nyris was born. We should try it!”

Thorin gave him a flat look. “ _No_ ,” he said and Thranduil just sighed.

“Oh well. As long as you’ll fuck me with the boots on after Kili and Fili have taken the kids out,” he said and Thorin gave him a very heated look.

“Oh absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from this photo:


End file.
